


Behave

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, older drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Blind date set up. Sort of.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Just Right  
> Prompter: timothysboxers  
> Word Count: 100

"You're sure this a good idea?" Draco looked at his reflection, doubting his decision.

"Yes, Father," said Scorpius, "now stop fussing!"

"Son, I don't know."

Scorpius rolled his eyes before giving Draco a stern look. "How many times have we said: It'll be fine. I bet Mr Potter's just as nervous. And don't bother with your tie, please. It's just right. I don't need you mucking this date up."

"Me mucking it up?" Draco asked in disbelief. 

"Yes!" Scorpius sounded exasperated. "Al and I've been working on this for ages. You're going on this date. And you're going to behave."


End file.
